


Высший Замысел и как с ним ужиться.

by Mister_Key



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я исходила из предположения, что ангелы и демоны бесполы – до того момента, как им действительно потребуется обзавестись всем необходимым. Не вижу причин, по которым существо, способное раскрывать несколько метров крыльев по собственному желанию, не может с тем же успехом отрастить несколько дюймов плоти. О метрах речь не идёт, и это к лучшему.<br/>Если вас смущает эта идея или идея сексуальных отношений между ангелом и демоном, советую пройти мимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Высший Замысел и как с ним ужиться.

_Ибо так велел Господь. (Евангелие от Матфея)_

_Вот_ _,_ _стою у двери и стучу_ _. Если кто услышит голос Мой и отворит дверь, войду к нему, и буду вечерять с ним, и он со Мною" Отк.3:20 ..._

То был мартовский день, прохладный и звонкий, с сизыми донцами облаков и резким ветром, морщившим  лужи, оставшиеся от недавнего дождя. Даже дома, казалось, замёрзли и стояли двумя хмурыми рядами вдоль улицы.

Кроули обожал такую лживую, каверзную погоду. Она была в его духе: выманивала запахом весны и предчувствием прекрасного, а потом набрасывалась внезапным ветром, дождём, иногда снегом и всегда сонмом злобных вирусов, от которых чихал и кашлял весь Лондон. Настоящая дьявольская весна, будь она проклята.

Именно сейчас он, впрочем, предпочёл бы, чтобы март был самую малость более благословенным и не пачкал его новёхонькие щегольские ботинки грязью с мостовой. Но это было лишь мгновение слабости, быстро прошедшее, и Кроули сосредоточился на главном.

На деле.

Всё потребное для успеха у него было при себе: коробка миндальных печений в одной руке, свёрток с искушением в другой,  ясный коварный план в голове и раздвоенный язык за чертой сжатых кроваво-алых губ. Идеально.

И всё-таки он не был уверен до конца, и это злило чрезвычайно. С этими ангелами всегда так: думаешь, что знаешь их и можешь предсказать, а они берут и выкидывают что-нибудь из ряда вон, оставляя тебя в полнейшем недоумении. На своём веку Кроули повидал не так уж много ангелов, разве что падших, но если знаешь одного – знаешь всех.

Стайка школьниц, щебетавших на грани ультразвука, промелькнула за его спиной. Сонм однообразных, но громких мыслей окружал их так плотно, что не нужно было даже напрягать телепатическую жилку. «Вау, симпатичный!», «дура Мэри, если бы не она, я…» и «посмотреть бы, кто его девушка, у неё-то не толстые ноги!» были самыми приличными из них. От прочих Кроули постарался как можно быстрее отгородиться; даже сейчас, после нескольких сотен лет, проведённых среди смертных, он с трудом понимал, как в самых невинных и внешне привлекательных из них умещается такая бездна зависти и готовности к греху. Школьницы в своих белых носочках и коротких юбочках были определённо адскими созданиями, сродни творящейся весне, и Кроули захотелось дополнить сущее парой деталей, превратить его в идеал.

Не оборачиваясь, он щёлкнул пальцами. Этим вечером толстушка Мэри, подкрепившись миской жареной рыбы и картофеля, опустится на пол перед унитазом и прочистит желудок, недоумевая, почему не догадалась сделать так раньше. Полгода спустя она перейдёт с восемнадцатого размера в девятый, уменьшившись ровно наполовину, и модельное агентство «Бернс, Уилсон и сыновья» предложит ей работу. Ещё через полгода – если, конечно, она неожиданным образом не придёт к миру с собой и собственными габаритами, - она окажется в клинике Святого Амвросия и проведёт там следующий год… или меньше, если собственная худоба для неё окажется ценнее всего остального. Если врачам удастся справиться с судорогами, отказавшими почками и упорной анорексией, Мэри напишет книгу, и тысячи девочек-подростков по всей Британии примутся следовать её примеру.

Кроули не успел даже постучать. Дверь магазинчика раскрылась, выпустив в зябкий воздух облачко запахов: корица, кофе, ваниль и старая бумага, и ещё тёплый воск, - и Азирафель возник на пороге так же легко, как на Тауэр-бридж четыре сотни лет тому назад возникала пробка, стоило одному из возничих оказаться чуточку нерасторопным.

\- Дорогой мой, - сердито сказал он, - это уже действительно сверх всякой меры и почти несовместимо с всепрощением.

Кроули протянул ему коробочку печенья. Азирафаил презрел её и щёлкнул пальцами.

Толстушка Мэри этим вечером осмотрит себя в зеркале, дожуёт кусок рыбы и решит, что нравится себе такой, какой её создал Господь. Она перестанет горбиться, пряча грудь, и примется покупать светлые вещи, а через полгода модельное агентство «Бернс, Уилсон и сыновья» предложит ей работу. Ещё через полгода – если, конечно, не случится ничего непредвиденного, - она выяснит, что больше не ест по ночам, и из восемнадцатого размера, оговоренного в контракте, похудела до  шестнадцатого. Ещё через год она окажется в клинике Святого Амвросия и будет приезжать туда в течение года, каждое воскресенье, чтобы поучаствовать в собрании девушек с нарушениями питания,  и будет внимательно слушать историю за историей до тех пор, пока не решит поделиться собственной.

Ещё через год её книга «Тело одно» будет продаваться по всей Британии, и если юристам удастся справиться с  сопротивлением производителей фастфуда, консервативным настроем редакторов модных журналов и общим представлением о крайней степени истощения как крайней степени красоты, тысячи девочек-подростков по всей Британии примутся следовать её примеру.

Кроули проводил щебечущую стайку недобрым взглядом и наслал на них непереносимость поп-музыки прежде, чем успел сообразить, что, собственно, делает.

Азирафель улыбнулся ему и забрал подношение.

\- Я всегда знал, что ты не совсем уж пропащая душа, - сказал он, блеснув невыносимой райской голубизной сквозь стёкла очков.

Не то чтобы ангел мог нуждаться в очках, но Азирафель любил их так же, как толстый полосатый шарф, в котором не нуждался тоже.

\- А я, - отбрил Кроули, поигрывая искушением, обёрнутым в восемь слоёв хрустящей бумаги, - всегда знал, что ты умеешь исподтишка говорить гадости. Мы войдём или так и будем топтаться на пороге?

Ангел отступил в остывающую прихожую, из которой ветром выдуло почти всю корицу и ваниль. Справиться с запахом старых книг не мог бы даже ураган, и пристыжённый ветер отступил, на прощание побившись в дверь всей своей промозглой сущностью.

Всё время, что Азирафель управлялся с серебряным кофейником, тарелочками, чашками и прочей звенящей ерундой, Кроули пытался изгнать ощущение недостойной умиротворённости. Здесь, Вельзевул всё побери, было слишком спокойно, слишком уютно, и кофе был слишком вкусен и горяч, как адская смола. Это напоминало ему прекрасные дни юности и настраивало на недопустимо мирный лад.

Дело, - напомнил он себе. Дело превыше всего.

Азирафель сел напротив него и разломил хрупкое печенье пополам.

\- Хочешь? – предложил он. Кроули решительно затряс головой.

\- Не настолько я ещё… ээээ... возвысился, чтобы делить трапезу с ангелом, если этот ангел не пал.

Намёк был, пожалуй, слишком откровенен, и Азирафель мог насторожиться, а тогда уговорить его будет куда сложнее, и Кроули прикусил язык. Но Азирафель сидел по-прежнему спокойно, пил свой кофе, в котором сливок было больше половины, а ещё четверть занимал сахар, и вкушал миндальную меренгу с видом полного блаженства.

И ведь заметил, стервец, Искушение, обёрнутое в бумагу; Кроули умостил его на краешке стола, но так, чтобы нельзя было отвести взгляд. Это он умел особенно хорошо: заставлять смотреть на вещи другими глазами. Чуть-чуть другими, ровно настолько, чтобы смотрящий Возжелал. А после того, как он Возжелает, всё делается так просто.

Но Азирафель только бросил короткий взгляд на Искушение и вновь вернулся к печенью. Кроули ждал и даже нашёл в себе силы не напоминать ангелу о том, что чревоугодие - грех.

\- Ну хорошо, - сказал Азирафель, расправившись с тремя печеньицами и половиной кофе, - что это такое?

Кроули возликовал. Он ликовал тайно, как подобает сатанинскому отродью, и чрезвычайно коварно – в точности как рекомендовал Чёрный Катехизис. За тем, чтобы Азирафель Возжелал, дело не станет, а дальше всё пойдёт как по маслу, которым в аду поливают особенно жаркие вязанки дров.

\- Книга, - проговорил он и подтолкнул Искушение по столу.  – Я решил, что тебе это может быть интересно.

Азирафель отставил чашку на безопасное расстояние и тщательно вытер руки, повторил ту же процедуру с кристально ясными стёклами очков, снова вытер руки и только тогда приступил к разворачиванию обёртки. Кроули следил за ним блестящими жёлтыми глазами и едва сдерживал нетерпеливое шипение.

\- О, - сказал Азирафель, когда последний слой бумаги зашелестел в его пальцах и сам собою сложился в кораблик. – Боже правый…

\- Ангел!!!

\- Прости, - рассеянно повинился Азирафель. Пальцы его не легли на фолиант, а скользили над кожей, точно обводили выпуклые очертания букв. – Но… такая редкость. Откуда?

\- Досталась по случаю, - соврал Кроули. Он украл Искушение из седьмого круга Ада, куда вовсе не жаждал возвращаться. Бесплодные пески обладали неприятным свойством забиваться в нос и рот, а от огненного дождя у него разыгрывалась боль в колене.

\- Даже боюсь себе представить этот случай, - пробормотал Азирафель и впервые после появления Искушения взглянул Кроули в лицо. – Зачем ты мне её принёс? Не нужно только россказней о том, как ты хотел меня порадовать, потому что мы друзья.

\- Эй, но я действительно… - Кроули замолчал, махнув рукой. – Ладно. Хорошо. В конце концов, тебе ведь должно быть присуще милосердие. Меня хотят повысить. Неожиданно, а?

Азирафель жестом предложил ему продолжить, и Кроули продолжал, добавляя к аккуратно отмеренному количеству отчаяния нужную порцию тонко нарезанных намёков.

\- Просто бог знает что, - он искривил губы, - не понимаю, отчего у всех в этом году случилось такое обострение бюрократического долга. Ты же знаешь, как всё это у нас устроено там, внизу. Какому-то князю – лично я подозреваю Вельзевула, - пришло в голову проверить мой послужной список.

\- Не в первый раз, - сухо заметил Азирафель, дивясь мудрости божественного промысла. Он сам недавно имел неприятную беседу с Архангелом по Делам Земным и Небесным и целых пять минут после неё предавался греху уныния.

\- На этот раз они взялись за дело всерьёз, - в злобном отчаянии сообщил Кроули и вспомнил свиное рыло Вельзевула.

«Раньшшшше», - жужжал Вельзевул, - «ты был хужжжжже, Кроули. Раньшшшше ты зззззанималсссся греховными делами кажжжждый день, но мы осссставили тебя безззз приссссмотра, и ты раззззмяк. Пора это исссссправить.»

\- Мне срочно нужно совершить что-то ужасное, - сказал Кроули, внимательно глядя на Азирафеля. – Что-то ужасное настолько, чтобы даже у князей ада поджилки затряслись. Иначе меня отзовут туда, - он ткнул пальцем вниз, - да впридачу повысят в ранге! Меня! Я не в том возрасте, чтобы снова делаться простым бесом, дьявол меня…

\- Кроули!!!

\- Прости, - сказал он. – Увлёкся. Я в отчаянии. Я попробовал на час остановить лондонскую подземку, но кое-кто, - тут он яростно взглянул на Азирафеля, - мне помешал. То же самое произошло, когда я попытался запустить в оборот онлайн-службу Немедленных Проклятий. А когда я хотел открыть новую школу, где детям сильных мира сего будет позволено буквально всё, выяснилось, что такая уже есть, и что каждый семестр в ней стоит две тысячи фунтов.

\- Но от меня ты не можешь ждать… - начал Азирафель, но Кроули в сердцах зашипел, и ангел умолк.

\- Единственное, что может мне помочь – это падение ангела, - сказал он, хмурясь. – Это не шутки, и это дойдёт даже до таких замшелых бюрократов, как Вельзевул или Баал. Единственный способ.

Азирафель вновь опустил взгляд к Искушению и проговорил негромко:

\- И ты принёс мне её. Я должен был догадаться.

\- Что мне оставалось делать?! – рявкнул Кроули. – Я всё-таки от лукавого, я не могу просто придти к тебе и…

\- Если я её открою, - мягко заметил Азирафель, - даже если просто дотронусь, я непременно Возжелаю. Я уже начал Желать. Даже если я накрою её чем-нибудь и не буду касаться взглядом. Коварный план, Кроули, по-настоящему коварный.

\- Это комплимент, - заметил Кроули, - ты ведь понимаешь, что это комплимент? И, как все комплименты, лживый. С твоим опытом ты можешь листать её на ночь и не согрешить. Ты ведь и Желаешь её не из-за того, что в ней содержится, а потому, что это единственный экземпляр.

Азирафель вздохнул и признался:

\- Я встречался с Архангелом, - он чуть поморщился, вспомнив эту благую встречу, и тут же устыдился. – Он упрекнул меня в излишней мягкости. Склонившись к суете, позабыл о свершении Его воли и так далее. Понизить меня не грозят, но…

Кроули присвистнул.

\- По-моему, они сговорились, - сказал он, допил кофе и закурил. – Если я ошибаюсь, поправь меня.

\- Нет, - вздохнул Азирафель. – Мне необходимо совершить нечто высокое, спасти заблудшую душу или предотвратить адские козни против слабых мира сего. К вящей Его славе, - торопливо добавил он. – И душа должна быть по-настоящему заблудшей.

Кроули издал странное шипение, которое при некотором усилии воображения сошло бы за смех.

\- Как насчёт взаимообмена? – спросил он, понижая голос и перегибаясь через стол. – Я совращаю тебя, ты… ну, это детали. Я могу притвориться, что душой склонился к вашим. Слегка и ненадолго, но всё же это лучше, чем дарить детишкам леденцы.

\- Мне казалось, мы давно решили, что не пытаемся перетянуть друг друга со стороны на сторону, - напомнил Азирафель и снова поглядел на Искушение. – Я отчётливо ощущаю в твоём предложении подвох и дьявольскую хитрость.

\- А я в твоей неубедительной попытке отказать – неисповедимость горнего пути, - парировал Кроули. – Подумай сам, ну кто ещё тебе такое предложит? И, главное, кому из наших ты можешь доверять, если не мне?

Азирафель вздохнул и поднялся.

\- Я не могу ясно думать над этим, - сказал он, бросив короткий взгляд на Искушение. – Пойдём, пройдёмся.

Ладно, - решил Кроули. Прогулка лучше, чем ничего. И если Азирафелю необходимо пару часов помёрзнуть, чтобы признать очевидное, так не в интересах Кроули ему мешать.

Вместе они прошли по улице – март, заманивая смертных в свои холодные объятия, зажёг яркое и ничуть не греющее солнце, и под ногами блестели мокрые камни мостовой, - свернули в окутанный розоватой дымкой парк и остановились на мостике, под которым, зябко подбирая красные лапы, плавали утки.

\- Видишь ли, - сказал Азирафель, - в том и заключается проблема, что мне очень хочется признать твою правоту и согласиться. Но ты ведь служишь отцу лжи. И я не хочу грешить. Я и так очень себе попустительствую.

\- Ах вот в чём дело, - Кроули пропустил кончик языка между губами и тут же спрятал. – Ну а если тебе придётся согрешить во имя великой цели?

\- Никаких смертных грехов, - быстро ответил Азирафель. Он кутался в шарф и выглядел странно: отстранённо и задумчиво, как будто уже одной ногой стоял на пороге рая. Кроули это ужаснуло.

\- Я бы и не предложил, - сказал он обиженно. – Благими намерениями вымощена дорога к нам, а у вас – сплошь игольные ушки. Но если подумать, мало ли найдётся грехов помельче?

\- Чревоугодие, - предложил Азирафель. – Не подходит сразу.

\- Тщеславие, - предложил Кроули и покусал губу. – Нет, тоже мимо. Это должен быть какой-нибудь парный грех, которому ты предался со мной ради того, чтобы я не принялся грешить каким-нибудь особенно ужасным способом. Азартные игры?

Азирафель с явным сожалением покачал головой.

\- Между нами говоря, - сказал он печально, - у нас этому подвержены не меньше, чем у вас. За время, пока шарик крутится в рулетке, смертный возносит столько же молитв, сколько и проклятий – и все истинные и от чистого сердца. Таково десятое доказательство непостижимости смертной души, друг мой.

Кроули зарычал сквозь зубы.

\- Воровство? Богохульство? Лень?

Азирафель задумчиво барабанил пальцами по перилам моста и всё качал головой.

\- Должно же быть что-то, - в отчаянии возопил Кроули. Дело разваливалось на глазах. – Обратимся к классике.  Массовые грехи. Их должен быть миллион на выбор, эти смертные всегда грешат все разом, вспомни хоть их вечеринки!

\- Я не стану воздвигать поп-идолов, - строго ответил Азирафель, собиравшийся категорически отказаться и от прочих суетных развлечений,  и вдруг замолчал. Губы его дрогнули, в глазах мелькнула Искра Божия, заставившая Кроули поморщиться и отвернуться.

\- Ну? – хрипло вопросил он. Азирафель молчал ещё с минуту, потом сказал неуверенно:

\- Содом и Гоморра, - он снова замолчал. – Понимаешь?

Кроули отчётливо ощутил, как на затылке у него приподнимаются пока невидимые чешуйки.

\- Огненный дождь, - так же медленно сказал он, - Я могу наслать огненный дождь. Легко! Если только ты...

\- Не выполню одно из твоих ужасных требований, - подхватил Азирафель, - но Кроули! Это не должен быть грех, марающий душу!

Кроули почувствовал, как огромный камень с грохотом валится с его чёрной души.

\- Оскверняющий тело подойдёт? – деловито спросил он.

***

\- Никогда этим не пользовался, - тревожно заметил Азирафель. – Вообще никогда.

Они только что закончили четвёртый спор на тему будущего Падения, и Кроули чувствовал себя несколько утомлённым.

\- Но видеть-то видел, - сказал он и тут же понял, какую сморозил глупость. – Ничего в этом нет сложного. Просто смотри на меня и делай всё в точности так же.

\- Я не чувствую в себе сил… - обречённо сказал Азирафель. Кроули хищно ухмыльнулся.

\- Если ты откажешься, я рассержусь. Я пойду грешить  – это у меня получается дьявольски хорошо, ты знаешь, - и год спустя Лондон будет полон хаоса. Я покажу смертным всю прелесть по-настоящему адского греха, я…

\- Кроули, ради всего… - Азирафель замолчал как раз вовремя. – Я понял. Просто это очень сложно. Я не уверен, что смогу.

Аспид Кроули тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я помогу, - сказал он, чувствуя себя отвратительно, почти невыносимо благим. Помощь ближнему своему явно не входила в перечень деяний, подобающих демону. На что только не приходится идти ради ранга. Слегка утешало то, что Азирафелю было не легче, и это именно он первым попросил о помощи. – Начнём с малого.

Азирафель поглядел на Кроули с опасливой надеждой. Кроули чуть не застонал. Сказать по чести, он и сам не был так уж искушён в грехе, чтобы не опасаться неудачи. Но признать это вслух означало загубить затею на корню.

\- Искушение, - напомнил он. – Я тебе его открою. Не все глубины, конечно, - добавил он торопливо. – Так, пару первых страниц. Или только оглавление. Этого хватит. Сразу захочешь грешить, я как раз знаю несколько прекрасных местечек, где это можно сделать, и вуаля, дело в шляпе!

\- Не уверен, что… - начал Азирафель, и Кроули зарычал почти так же убедительно, как Цербер.

\- Хочешь отправиться наверх, к своим, и снова миллион лет провести служкой в пятом ряду Хора, прославляющего Его? – вопросил он. – Или думаешь, я с удовольствием отправлюсь в какой-нибудь вшивый Первый Круг Ада, где из всех развлечений вопли некрещёных душ?

\- Там Цезарь и Демосфен, - возмутился Азирафель. – Хотя бы есть с кем поговорить в промежутках между воплями.

\- Да, а тебе придётся наслаждаться близким Величием Создателя, - парировал Кроули. – Что, неужели готов сдаться? А как же ваше хвалёное самоотречение и стойкость перед испытаниями?

Азирафель покраснел, и лицо его отвердело.

\- Неси, - сказал он решительно. – Осторожней с Искушением, Кроули, как бы оно не добралось и до тебя.

Кроули, обрадованный быстрым согласием, ушёл и вернулся с Искушением. В голых пальцах оно казалось мягким и пленительным, и так и манило открыть и прочесть хотя бы пару первых страниц. Пожалуй, предупреждение Азирафеля не было лишено смысла.

\- Вот, - сказал Кроули, усаживаясь на диванчик и подзывая к себе Азирафеля. Тот подошёл и примостился на самом краешке. – Я открою, а ты смотри. Мне и самому любопытно.

\- Искушение, - пробормотал Азирафель и протянул руку, словно собираясь коснуться книги. Кроули приготовился оборонять Искушение любой ценой – иметь дело с действительно Падшим ангелом не улыбалось никому, кто хотя бы раз видел Люцифера, - но Азирафель только накрыл его запястье ладонью, очень нежной и совсем без линий. – Осторожнее.

Это он ещё не знает о святой воде, которую я храню в сейфе, - подумал Кроули и открыл Искушение.

Первая страница показалась ему очень… пустой. Ничего из того, что он ожидал увидеть. Точно посередине пожелтевшего листа стояла очень красиво исполненная надпись, гласившая, что перед ними действительно Полная Книга Всех Прекрасных и Изысканных Искушений. Пальцы чуть пощипывало удовольствием, но и всё на этом.

Кроули поглядел на Азирафеля, а Азирафель – на Кроули. Потом ангел проговорил, похрипывая от волнения:

\- Дальше. Наверное, это шанс одуматься.

\- В книге-то Искушений? – изумился Кроули, но последовал совету. Вторая страница была вся покрыта убористым текстом, и оба впились в него глазами.

\- Ужасное искушение номер три, - растерянно прочитал Азирафель. – Кошмарное искушение номер двадцать четыре. Ты действительно думаешь, что перечень чудовищных грехов должен быть таким скучным?

\- Это же ты предпочитаешь верить, что всегда есть ещё один шанс вернуться к чистоте и всякое такое прочее, - отрезал Кроули, переворачивая лист. Книга разочаровывала его всё больше.

Хватило одного взгляда на первый лист. Кроули охнул, выбранился самым чудовищным образом и отшвырнул Искушение прочь. Оно ударилось о ковёр с глухим стуком и осталось там.

\- Ангел, - хрипло сказал Кроули. – Ты это видел?

\- Почти не успел заметить подробностей, - пробормотал Азирафель, давя несвойственную горним сущностям тошноту. – И судя по твоему виду, это было к лучшему.

Кроули, у которого перед глазами всё ещё  стояла исключительно живая и до дрожи омерзительная картинка, содрогнулся. Изображение несчастного грешника, расчленённого по всем правилам поварского искусства, словно отпечаталось на веках изнутри, и шевелилось – в точности как в книге, рекомендовавшей расчленять будущий обед живьём.

\- На твоём месте я бы… - он замолчал, потому что советовать ангелу вознести благодарственную молитву было чересчур явным признанием собственного провала. – Неважно. Чего я не знал, так это что Искушение – не метафора. Чёрт бы его побрал.

Азирафель, тоже страдавший от последствий одного-единственного беглого взгляда, даже не возмутился.

\-  Поваренная книга, - пробормотал он. Подробностей приготовления грешника он не увидел, и был в данную минуту необычайно тому счастлив. – Налей мне чего-нибудь покрепче.

\- А у тебя такое водится? – удивился Кроули, поднимаясь с дивана. Азирафель неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону кухни.

\- Я его пока заверну и спрячу с глаз долой, - сказал он, содрогаясь. – Если это первое блюдо, то страшно даже представить себе десерт.

И мы ни на шаг не приблизились к цели, - думал Кроули, отыскивая среди соусов, бутылочек с ароматическим уксусом, сиропов и ликёров для кофе заткнутую в самую глубину шкафа пыльную бутылку. Он откупорил её, осторожно понюхал – в ноздри ударил крепкий аромат коньяка – и вернулся в комнату с двумя щедрыми порциями успокоительного.

Книга уже не лежала на полу. Азирафель, кривясь, оборачивал её дополнительным слоем бумаги.

\- Если не знать, что внутри, оно кажется таким приятным, - пробормотал он. – Наверное, это суть каждого искушения.

Азирафель отдал ему бокал и отнял книгу.

\- Так проходит слава земная, - пробормотал он, думая о том, с каким трудом крал книгу. И ради чего? Ради искушения номер двадцать четыре? Тьфу, пропасть.

Несколько минут они молча пили, потом Азирафель ушёл, унося книгу, и вернулся без неё.

\- Положил тебе на стол, - сказал он угрюмо. – Потом сделаешь с ней что захочешь.

\- Всё же единственный экземпляр, - рассеянно отозвался Азирафель и вдруг признался. – В жизни не чувствовал себя более, ты понимаешь, не склонным грешить.

Кроули горько хмыкнул.

\- Тебе это хотя бы по долгу службы положено, а мне? – он залпом допил бокал. – Я шёл сюда с коварным замыслом и облажался, как бесёнок на первом году службы. Да в любом глянцевом журнале больше поводов пасть, чем в этой фантазии повара-некрофила!

Азирафель затряс головой.

\- Хватит об этом, - сказал он решительно и похлопал Кроули по руке. – Не горюй так. Это с каждым могло случиться.

Кроули расценил этот жест как признак ангельского милосердия, но не обозлился. На злость не хватало сил.

\- Знаешь, - искренне сказал он, чувствуя себя до омерзения искренним, - у меня вот что на уме: вовсе не обязательно тебе грешить. Тебе ведь эта идея не по душе. Ну так и не нужно. Я придумаю что-нибудь другое.

\- Что, например? – спросил явно расслабившийся Азирафель. – Пойдёшь грабить сиротский приют?

\- Хорошая идея, но я не об этом, - алкоголь не пьянил Кроули, но помогал ощутить некую разновидность вдохновения. – Мы не обязаны следовать каким-то там предписаниям, верно? Ты отправишься спасать заблудшие души, я – губить слабых мира сего…

Азирафель поморщился.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он со сложным и неясным Кроули выражением лица, - я предпочёл бы, чтоб ты не вмешивал в дело посторонних. Что за манера использовать смертные души, как мелкие монетки? Мы разве не способны согрешить вдвоём?

Кроули уставился на него, потеряв дар речи. Скользнул языком по губам, прошипев что-то нечленораздельное, и придвинулся к Азирафелю.

\- Способны, - уверил он, силясь поверить, что услышал именно то, что было сказано. Не то чтобы ему раньше не приходилось Желать. На самом деле, были времена, когда он Желал чуть ли не постоянно. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы взяться за дело всерьёз, но в итоге решил, что игра не стоит свеч. Удовлетворить похоть он мог и с одной из тех смертных, что вешались на него десятками, а Азирафель был… ну да, был его другом.

На самом деле – хотя Кроули не признался бы в этом ни за какие грехи мира, - он отчаянно трусил.

Азирафель выжидающе глядел на него невыносимо голубыми глазами, и Кроули решился.

\- Способны, - повторил он гораздо более твёрдым голосом и притянул Азирафеля к себе. – Я надеюсь, ты меня не отравишь своей святостью.

\- Я не понима… - начал Азирафель, но Кроули только рассмеялся ему в лицо.

\- Всё ты понимаешь, - сказал он и потянул ангела к себе, решившись – да к чёрту всё! – рискнуть.

Его не обожгло, то есть обожгло, то есть… Кроули втянул глоток воздуха, чувствуя, как страх уходит. Целоваться с Азирафелем было горячо и жгуче, да, но не смертоносно. И он, Аспид Кроули, не рассыпался от этого в пыль и не обратился в камень. На самом деле… да, на самом деле…

\- Ещё? – спросил он, пристально следя за ангелом. Тот замер и только непроизвольно облизывал губы. Выглядело это как воплощённый грех, так что Кроули даже забеспокоился, не повредил ли он что-нибудь в Азирафеле своим поцелуем. Кто их разберёт, этих ангелов…

Но Азирафель, проморгавшись и опомнившись, проговорил:

\- Нет!

И на душе у Кроули стало тихо и спокойно, почти уютно. Ничего он не повредил в ангельской сущности – по крайней мере, привычка отказываться от очевидно необходимого осталась при Азирафеле вся целиком.

\- Тебе ведь придётся уступить мне добровольно, - напомнил он, гладя Азирафеля по напрягшемуся плечу. – Иначе не будет считаться. И знаешь, я слишком долго ждал, чтобы упустить такой случай. Второго-то не будет.

Соображал Азирафель тоже по-прежнему быстро.

\- Так это типичный дьявольский план? – спросил он, касаясь губ Кроули пальцами. – Сразу много выгод – и платить другому, а не тебе?

\- Не так уж много ты заплатишь, - возразил Кроули. – Подумаешь, содомский грех! И… - он помолчал, пытаясь справиться со внезапной категорической неспособностью врать, не преуспел и сдался. – Я тебя вожделею. Давно. Как думаешь, это признак того, что я теряю квалификацию и понемногу обращаюсь к добру?

Несколько секунд Азирафель обдумывал вопрос, затем покачал головой.

\- Вряд ли, - сказал он и ощутимо расслабился. – Я бы сказал, что это похоть.

\- Тогда всё в порядке, - заметил Кроули и потянул Азирафеля к себе, разворачивая, пригибая светлую голову, обводя губы кончиками языка. – А то я почти испугался.

\- Я тоже, - шёпотом признался Азирафель. – Очень дурно с моей стороны, что ты мне нравишься каким есть.

\- Не то слово, - согласился Кроули и поцеловал его снова. Это опять обожгло на грани с болью, и всё случилось само собой. Никаких причин для беспокойства, даром что Кроули – он понял это только сейчас и ухитрился найти полторы секунды, чтобы удивиться, - не пользовался этой возможностью тела лет триста или около того. Нет, кажется, дольше. Примерно с того момента, как Азирафель тихой сапой вкрался в перечень его ежедневных размышлений, чёрт его дери, эту ангельскую невинность.

Сладко стонущую в его, Кроули, губы невинность.

Они целовались и всё не могли перестать, хоть Кроули и испытывал трудности определённого порядка, с каждой минутой и с каждым поцелуем становившиеся ощутимей. Азирафель раскраснелся, растрепавшиеся стараниями Кроули волосы падали ему на лоб, и хотя обычно дыхание представляло необходимость только как маскировка, сейчас Азирафель буквально задыхался.

\- Хватит, - прошептал он, упираясь Кроули в грудь и без особенного успеха силясь его оттолкнуть. – Хватит, стой. Кроули, ради всего святого!

Кроули зашипел и зарычал разом, отпрянул и едва не прожёг его взглядом. Азирафель закрыл лицо руками.

\- Я представил, - сказал он хрипло, - как буду рассказывать об этом там, наверху.

Кроули попытался понять, о чём он, чёрт возьми, толкует, понял и представил, как будет рассказывать о том же у себя внизу. Получалась какая-то чудовищная несправедливость. План был хорош, он работал, ещё как работал, но завалиться к Вельзевулу и с похабной ухмылочкой заявить, что заставил пасть ангела…

То есть если бы это был какой-нибудь другой ангел! Не Азирафель. Не этот невыносимый, прах его побери, любитель хорошего джаза и старых ресторанчиков! Не этот растрёпанный, тяжко дышащий, с пятнами румянца ангел!

Тогда бы Кроули ничего не стоило гордиться и хвастаться. Но только не когда речь шла о друге.

\- Не будешь, - так же хрипло ответил он, сам поражаясь тому, что несёт. – И я не буду. Это только моё… только наше. Иди сюда, ну.

Азирафеля трясло, и он глядел на Кроули недоверчиво, почти изумлённо, но послушался, втёк в объятия, спрятал лицо у Кроули на плече.

\- А как же… - начал он. Кроули запустил ладонь в светлые волосы.

\- Придумаем что-нибудь, - пообещал он. – Это только для нас. Хочешь?

Азирафель кивнул, тут же замотал головой, снова кивнул и выдохнул:

\- Как ничего другого в жизни. Что это, Кроули? Сила похоти? Смертный грех?

Кроули молчал.

\- Или… - Азирафель поднял голову и уставился на Кроули взглядом, в котором стыло потрясение. – Я подумал… этого, конечно, никак не может быть, но…

\- Дурацкая манера у ваших наверху, - проговорил Кроули, - всему искать названия, да ещё и писать их с больших букв. У наших, конечно, то же самое. Не бери с них пример.

\- Не буду, - ответил Азирафель, снова подставил губы и закрыл глаза. Конечно, он целовался и раньше. И его целовали. Братским, святым, доверительным, поощряющим поцелуем. В щёку или в лоб. Но такого… такого…

Он выдохнул, когда Кроули снова обжёг его прикосновением. Узкие раскалённые губы, тонкий длинный язык, касавшийся везде, тяжесть ладони на затылке, сладость и обмирающее сердце. Так много всего сразу.

Что-то сладко и пагубно тянуло в паху; Азирафель заёрзал и покраснел от невыносимого стыда. Кроули понял, хмыкнул ему в шею и прошептал:

\- Не дёргайся ты так. Всё нормально.

Азирафель хотел сказать, что в этом нет ничего нормального – в этой тяжести, напряжении, горячем и требовательном зуде, - и уж тем более ничего нормального не сыщешь в том, какой тесной и постылой кажется одежда, и ещё в том, как хочется прижаться к чужому телу.

Он промолчал. Кроули тоже, хвала господу за небольшие милости – хотя Азирафель всерьёз думал, что больше никогда не сможет искренне вознести Ему хвалу. Не теперь. Не когда он так погряз во грехе, что даже не чувствует себя виноватым, а только хочет ещё и ещё, и далёк от раскаяния, как никогда раньше.

\- Давит, - сказал он коротко. Кроули хмыкнул, поймал его ладонь и положил на свой пах; Азирафель вскрикнул и отдёрнул пальцы.

\- С ума… - начал он, но Кроули только криво усмехнулся.

\- Это я к тому, что мне тоже нелегко приходится, друг мой, - пробормотал он, неловко двинувшись и зашипев, как от боли. – Знаешь, пожалуй, я покажу тебе своё понимание милосердия.

\- Что…

Кроули соскользнул с дивана на пол, встал на колени, точно собирался молиться. Азирафель смотрел на него, подавившись вздохом, и не мог найти в себе сил воспротивиться. Даже когда Кроули развёл ему ноги и устроился между. Даже когда облизнулся – медленно, напоказ, - и от этого движения что-то страшно и сладко свернулось в низу живота. Жёлтые глаза горели голодом, зрачки свело в узкие щели, пальцы со слишком длинными ногтями царапнули кожу под ремнём брюк, выпустили невыносимо зудящую похотью плоть наружу, к прохладному воздуху, ничуть не умерявшему огня.

\- Не нужно, - тряским шёпотом сказал Азирафель. Ещё не поздно было отступить… но где-то в самой глубине он понимал: поздно. Он никогда не забудет, как это было, как это бывает, когда Кроули стоит на коленях, склоняясь и медленно облизываясь, он никогда не сможет забыть, как чувствуется первое прикосновение – словно раскалённым углем, только кричишь не от дикой боли, а от столь же дикого, жгучего наслаждения.

Кажется, он кричал. Конечно, он умолял. Просил отпустить, перестать, нет, хватит! Кажется, он даже поминал всуе имя Его, и Кроули шипел сквозь сомкнутые кольцом обжигающие губы, брал ещё глубже – и даже имя Его Азирафель почти позабыл, содрогаясь и дрожа, задыхаясь и плача, выгибаясь в корчах, точно потерял бессмертие и познал весь ужас и сладость нового порядка вещей.

Кроули уселся на пятки, облизываясь и дико кося жёлтыми глазами. Подбородок у него был мокрый, Азирафель не мог смотреть на это спокойно.

\- Не нужно благодарностей, - сказал Кроули. – Ради себя старался.

***

В постель они пошли вместе – в основном потому, что Кроули наотрез отказался отпускать Азирафеля даже на минуту. Он не намеревался рисковать. Выведенный из себя ангел мог натворить дел, уж в этом Кроули не сомневался. Когда над тобой царит бывший ангел, которого когда-то как следует вывели из себя, поневоле сделаешься осторожным.

 Он вёл спотыкающегося Азирафеля по скрипучей, сладко пахнущей старым деревом лестнице наверх, в чистенькую спальню, где – подумать только…

\- Кружева, - ошеломлённо констатировал Кроули. – Чтоб мне провалиться, ангел!

 

Азирафель, побагровев, принялся теребить пуговицу на джемпере, и Кроули сжалился над ним, хоть так и тянуло поиздеваться всласть. Притянул к себе, провёл ладонями по плечам, по бокам – и напрочь забыл о кружевном безобразии, прикрывавшем постель.

Точнее, он вспомнил о нём лишь когда пришлось на секунду оторваться от Азирафеля, стонущего и безуспешно пытающегося закрыть руками пылающее лицо и совершенно нормальный, если бы речь не шла об ангеле, пах.

\- Тихо ты, - Кроули навис над Азирафелем, оседлав бёдра в тонком золотистом пушке. - Я же не съем тебя, ну чёрт…

\- Кр-р-р-роули!

\- Привычка, - Кроули нагнулся и лизнул круглое, как у девчонки, плечо. – Не злись. Злость тебе тоже не подобает.

\- Я уже столько сделал, чего не подобает… - простонал Азирафель, тщетно пытаясь увернуться от поцелуя. Поцелуи явно были тайным орудием сатанинского отродья; когда Кроули начинал целовать, Азирафель таял, точно свеча.

\- …что ещё немного ничего не изменит, - предсказуемо отозвался Кроули. Конечно, у него на всё был ответ. Азирафель закрыл глаза – невыносимо стыдно было смотреть на голого Кроули. Аспид не был «обнажён»  или «в чём мать родила», и уж тем более «каким его создал господь», нет, о нет. Никакой матери у Кроули не водилось, к созданиям господним он относился лишь весьма опосредованно, и он не выглядел пристойно обнажённым. Нет, он был голый, жилистый, с торчащим членом и жаждой в глазах. И он трогал, лапал, оглаживал,  щупал, не давал Азирафелю ни секунды покоя, каждым прикосновением делал происходящее ещё хуже и желанней.

Труднее всего было не заставить Азирафеля Желать – это Кроули удалось почти сразу, - а справиться с его попытками свернуться в жаждущий, стыдящийся себя самого, дрожащий комок смертной плоти. Кроули это, наконец, надоело, и он притиснул Азирафеля собой, зашипел ему прямо в лицо:

\- Смирис-с-сь, чёрт тебя…

Ангел даже не возмутился. Он весь дрожал и больше не пытался прикрывать пах – только лицо. Растопыренные пальцы казались прозрачно-розовыми, как леденцы, Кроули лизал и сосал их, вжимался всем телом, обжигаясь о кожу, тёрся о бедро, потом пригрозил:

\- С-с-с-свяжу.

Азирафель всхлипнул и впился в покрывало. От кружев их стараниями уже осталось немного; теряя самоконтроль, Кроули выпускал когти. Впрочем, на то, чтобы исполнить угрозу, их ещё хватило бы… но Азирафель сдался. Он лежал, тяжело дыша и кусая вспухшие губы, и тихо стонал, пока Кроули вылизывал его бёдра и пах, вскрикнул только однажды – когда длинный язык скользнул между… между…

\- Дорогой мой!

Кроули ответил утробным урчанием. Лишённый стыда, он вылизывал слишком уж узкое, по его мнению, отверстие, терзал короткими толчками языка, дразнил и искушал длинными мазками, ворчал про себя, что не нанимался, чёрт его дери, вылизывать Азирафелю его ангельскую задницу – и наслаждался, наслаждался, наслаждался.

Определённо, это был самый дикий из всех его грехов. И такой, о котором никому – никому, будь он проклят трижды и четырежды! – не расскажешь, горделиво усмехаясь.

Похоть копилась в нём, требовала погрязнуть в притягательной горячей глубине греха. Или святости, если учесть ближайшие перспективы. Кроули было всё равно; само понятие греха, привычное и правильное, помещавшееся где-то между привычкой чистить зубы и не попадаться на зуб земным налоговым инспекторам, являвшимся, по мнению Кроули, истинными исчадиями ада, куда-то испарилось, не помахав напоследок. Он подтянул золотистое бедро, навалился на Азирафеля, ткнулся в скользкое от собственной слюны тело, обрывком сознания понадеялся на то, что ангел создал всё как надо, и зарычал, наконец.

Тут Азирафель тоже обжигал. И это было нестерпимо. Невозможно, сладостно, почти чудесно нестерпимо. Кроули впился когтями в изголовье такой приличной, такой чистенькой, такой, Баал её раздери, кружевной постельки, и принялся загонять Азирафелю глубже и глубже. Ангел корчился и вскрикивал под ним, но нельзя было понять, от страха или от радости. Кроули предпочёл бы первое, просто потому, что с испуганными созданиями он общался гораздо чаще, чем с теми, у кого хватало дурости радоваться его присутствию, но тут Азирафель вскрикнул снова, громче прежнего, и впился Кроули в плечи, притягивая к себе.

Значит, радость. Тоже подойдёт. Кроули зарычал, загоняя глубже, налегая на Азирафеля всем весом, дрожа от нетерпения, стал толкаться быстрее, грубее, вздёргивая бёдра Азирафеля выше, раскрывая его, и ангел начал кричать в голос и уже не замолкал, пока Кроули, рыча, вбивался в него. Тёплое плеснуло между спаянными телами, Кроули потянул ноздрями запах – не кровь, нет, - и продолжил, хоть Азирафель и хрипел под ним, как удавленник.

\- Чтоб… зна-а-а-ал… - рычал он, хотя понятия не имел, что именно должен был бы знать Азирафель. – Прррокляяя-а-а!

Семя рванулось из него, сделало последние толчки ещё слаще, и Кроули ясно понял, что хочет ещё. Одним грехопадением дело не обойдётся, о нет, он хотел ещё, и хотел чертовски – то есть полностью осознавая, что желанное запретно, что Азирафель, конечно, будет против, что это против всех правил… и плевать он хотел на правила. 

Азирафель был его. В сбитых измятых простынях, с ошеломлённым, потерявшим всю невозмутимость лицом, он был его, весь целиком, от растрёпанных волос до кончиков пальцев без линий.

\- Ух чёрт меня подери, - сказал Кроули, ложась рядом и сгребая ангела в охапку. – Давно нужно было до тебя добраться…

Азирафель слабо застонал, но вырваться не попытался. Пока ещё нет; он был слишком ошарашен свалившимся на него неправедным удовольствием. Кроули это более чем устраивало. Он не дал Азирафелю отдыхать слишком долго и притянул к себе, пробормотав:

\- Не надейся даже, я только начал.

Азирафель застонал, как мучимый в аду грешник, и Кроули это обидело. Задело его дьявольскую гордость, а гордость у него была на зависть всем прочим дьявольским приспешникам. Холёная, как ногти красавицы, острее ножа и размером с гору.

\- Можно подумать, ты не заходился только что подо мной, - сказал он, притискивая Азирафеля собой и запуская руку туда, где всё ещё было влажно и горячо. – Или, можно подумать… - он прибрал когти, хотя так и тянуло впиться ими в золотистый пушок, в нежные складки и округлости, определённо не подобающие мужчине. Шуточки об ангелицах, которыми с упоением обменивались бесенята, не нюхнувшие серы, и в существовании которых – ангелиц, не шуточек, - Кроули резонно сомневался, на глазах обретали плоть.

\- Что? – спросил Азирафель, утомившийся ждать продолжения. Он несколько оправился, и у Кроули возникло смутное предчувствие неприятностей. При желании Азирафель мог быть фантастически одарённым моралистом, и сейчас был как раз тот самый момент, когда ангельское занудство могло взять верх над привычкой Кроули пропускать укоры мимо ушей.

\- Ничего, - кротко ответил Кроули, надеясь избежать конфликта. Он чувствовал себя практически миротворцем и подозревал, что это не в последний раз. Ужасно, но Азирафель стоил и большего. – Я просто хочу сказать, что это ведь мы оба решили предаться греху, и ты не казался недовольным. Ты и сейчас не кажешься.

\- Неправда! – воскликнул Азирафель, подтянул ноги и попытался, без особенного успеха, натянуть на себя остатки кружев. Глаза его метали искры. Кроули зашипел и отмахнулся от них, как от кусачих ос.

\- Ещё какая правда, - возразил он, улыбаясь, потому что Азирафель был дьявольски хорош – щёки разрумянились от праведного гнева и потаённого стыда, руки судорожно притискивают к груди обрывки когда-то белых кружев. Кроули так и тянуло расхохотаться, останавливал только здравый смысл и привычка не рисковать бессмертием зря. – Ну хорошо; ты, может быть, и передумал, но я был слишком, гм, занят, чтобы остановиться. И в любом случае ничего уже не изменишь. Не могу сказать, что я этому не рад.

Азирафель, позабыв о попытках прикрыться, запустил пальцы в волосы и застонал.

\- Как думаешь, - вопросил он, подождав сочувствия и не получив его – ибо так высоко Кроули ещё не вознёсся и в ближайшее время не собирался. – Как полагаешь, если я покаюсь…

\- Прямо сейчас? – уточнил Кроули, чья способность ставить во главу угла практическую сторону дела потрясала даже на общем фоне. Среди приспешников ада немного нашлось бы тех, кто мог бы поспорить с Кроули практичностью. – Если ты собираешься идти каяться прямо сию минуту, я не успею даже выпить с тобой кофе. Не говоря о прочих занятиях, более приятных, чем несколько часов биения лбом об пол.

\- Нет, не сию секунду, - раздражаясь в основном тем, что мысль о немедленном покаянии не вызывает в нём предписанного энтузиазма, сказал Азирафель. – Сию секунду я хочу вымыться и вернуться, ты понимаешь, в своё нормальное состояние. Без… - он покраснел и закончил беспомощно. – Ты понимаешь. Жжётся до сих пор.

Кроули попытался скрыть полыхнувшую в нём гордость. Разумеется, в подобных обстоятельствах такая попытка привела лишь к тому, что он стал выглядеть ещё более самодовольно. Азирафель нахмурился и поднялся с постели, внезапно обратившейся в ложе греха – и охнул, когда Кроули сбил его с ног и вновь уложил на смятые простыни.

\- Я сам, - заявил этот приспешник дьявола, ухмыляясь во весь рот. Нестерпимое самодовольство, написанное на лице Кроули, неожиданно отозвалось в самом Азирафеле, и он, пылая сладким ужасом, ощутил, что одним грехопадением дело не ограничится, о нет. Кроули перевернул его на живот и снова прижал, лишив возможности двигаться. Удивительно было, как это Кроули, давным-давно расставшемуся со своим чешуйчатым телом, удаётся так крепко стискивать добычу. Точно Азирафель и вправду ухитрился попасть в объятия Змия, и, о ужас, эта мысль также не вызвала в нём должного отвращения. Если бы Кроули решил сжать его не руками, а кольцами змеиного тела, он вряд ли смог бы противиться… Азирафель всхлипнул в подушку, и тут же хватка смягчилась, сместилась ниже. Кроули удерживал его за бёдра, раскрывая, и снова длинный язык тронул между ягодиц – а Азирафель, даже понимая, что стонет в голос самым недопустимым образом, всё же не мог удержаться. Кроули вылизывал его снаружи и внутри, жжение утихало, и с каждой секундой Азирафель вздыхал и стонал всё слаще. Будь свободен рот, будь Кроули способен оторваться от своего занятия хоть на мгновение, и он не преминул бы прокомментировать происходящее в обычном для себя ключе – и, конечно, они снова принялись бы спорить, - но, по счастью, даже демон не может говорить с занятым ртом. Под языком у Кроули таяло, дрожало, вкус собственного семени заполнял рот, несколько секунд спустя Азирафель ощутимо вздрогнул и расслабился, позволяя добраться глубже – и уж Кроули своего не упустил. Он остановился только после того, как стоны Азирафеля превратились в требовательные мольбы, отдающие ощутимой возможностью ангельского проклятия. Быть проклятым Кроули не хотелось, и он выпустил Азирафеля на ту краткую частицу времени, какая обычно уходит на то, чтобы устроиться в постели поудобней. Азирафель снова вскрикнул, выгнулся под ним, закусил собственную ладонь, давя ругательство. Или благословение. Кроули было всё равно. Он явственно чувствовал, как с каждым толчком погружается всё глубже, не только в чисто физическом отношении, но словно бы… словно бы возвращается к прошлым, благим и давним временам, когда ещё не было написано и сказано ни единого слова, когда он, Аспид Кроули, был частью великого и простого целого, когда в полёте над тёмными водами было томительное наслаждение безмыслия, когда… Он охнул и опомнился; Азирафель смотрел на него снизу, и Кроули видел тень собственного испуга в ясных голубых глазах.

\- Это как-то слишком… - начал Кроули, но Азирафель прижал его к себе и раскрыл губы, втягивая в поцелуй, которому нельзя было сопротивляться. У Азирафеля плавилось сердце. Так это ощущалось. К жжению между ног он притерпелся, но стоило поднять отяжелевшие ресницы, поймать взгляд жёлтых глаз, испуганных наслаждением, открытых как никогда – и в груди жгло и мешало дышать. Азирафель всхлипнул, потянул Кроули на себя, в себя, обхватил ногами, мелькнуло заполошное «не подобает» и пропало без следа. Он впился Кроули в плечи и толкнул слабое смертное тело вверх, к пронзительному ощущению праведности того, что сейчас творилось с ним. С ними обоими.

 

***

Внизу, пока ещё в паре кварталов отсюда, послышался птичий щебет и рёв чего-то, что при некоторой толике опыта можно было опознать как необычайно мощный и недопустимо грязный двигатель. Нечто стремительно приблизилось и остановилось под домом, оглушительно лязгая и скрежеща. Птицы, как ни удивительно, пели ничуть не тише. Они не заметили ни рёва, ни щебета. Азирафель как раз подошёл к состоянию, в котором нужды тела отсекают всё лишнее, а у Кроули заложило в ушах от бешено бьющейся в жилах крови, от тихих отчаянных выдохов Азирафеля, от нестерпимого блаженства, подступавшего, точно жгучая волна, от ног к сердцу и выше, выше, вы… Грохот и птичье пение схлестнулись у основания скрипучей старой лестницы, вскипели и рванулись вверх, к тонкой преграде двери, к изорванным кружевам и золотистому мёду, неведомо когда заполнившему спальню. Трудно было сказать, что хуже: пение превращалось в рвущий уши визг, лязганье и скрежет не уступали. Какофония стала нестерпимой, сотрясла дом, взметнулась к самой двери и замерла.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - сказал Вельзевул. Он выглядел бы основательным и страшным – окровавленный металл и чёрные крылья, заполнившие всё небольшое пространство над лестницей, - если бы не растерянность, не подходившая к бледному лицу с провалами глаз так же, как соус бешамель не подходит к гамбургеру из ближайшей забегаловки на вынос.

\- Изволь убрать свои перья, - рассерженно потребовал Гавриил, которому было не повернуться. В последнюю секунду перед тем, как оба уперлись носами в невидимую, но необычайно прочную преграду, силы ада подставили райскому воинству исключительно удачную подножку и вырвались вперёд на полшага. Теперь перья Вельзевула загораживали Гавриилу обзор, и он гневался. К тому же от крыльев Вельзевула исходил неприятный запах серы и палёного волоса.

\- Не раньше, чем ты уберёшь свои, - ответил Вельзевул, тщась развернуться в узком пространстве. Перья тёрлись о стены и издавали скрип, неприятный настолько, что ныли зубы. – Курица.

\- Ворона, - не остался в долгу Гавриил. Принюхался и с омерзением уточнил. – Палёная.

Вельзевул постарался повернуться и достать врага обломком исключительно опасного на вид, ржавого от крови крюка, который держал в руке, но застрял между стен и счёл возможным предложить временное перемирие.

\- На счёт три, - сказал он. – Раз, два…

\- Ты сжульничаешь, - резонно усомнился Гавриил. – Это в твоей демонской природе.

\- Не люблю тройку, но в этот раз нет времени считать до числа Зверя, - прошипел Вельзевул, и изломанные чёрные крылья в последний раз проскрежетали по потолку, съёжились и пропали. Белые перья неторопливо сложились и исчезли. – Теперь поговорим. Что это за штучки? Я не привык забирать души в таких условиях!

Гавриил развёл руками в белых, расшитых золотом рукавах.

\- Хотел бы я знать, - проговорил он с видом существа, свято уверенного в том, что дверь открыта – и всё-таки неспособного переступить порог. – Это не наше. Говорю на тот случай, если ты ещё не задался простым вопросом: почему бы я, имея возможность войти и взять того, за кем явился, топтался бы тут с тобою?

\- Из хитрости, - мгновенно предложил Вельзевул, скривился и признал. – Это и не наше тоже. Я бы знал. И это не одна из штучек Кроули. Какой бы он ни был умник, но я следил за ним. Я бы знал. Я зрю в душах, знаешь ли.

\- Как видно, не во всех, - чопорно поджав губы, заметил Гавриил. – Раз ты позволил этому зайти так далеко. Ума не приложу, чем вы там внизу занимаетесь, раз у вас под носом ваше же диавольское отродье ухитряется вот так просто поставить под угрозу весь Замысел?!

\- Тем же, чем и вы, - прошипел Вельзевул, не позволяя себе потерять самообладание из-за парочки упрёков. – Это ведь ваш святоша не устоял перед простейшим искушением! Даже хуже, чтоб ему смолы хлебнуть, он САМ превратился в искушение! И теперь всё трещит по швам, и я сам уже не знаю, что…

Он понял, что жужжит, как случалось в те редкие минуты, когда кончалось даже почти безграничное терпение того, кто создан, чтобы ржавым крюком вырывать орущие души из корчащихся тел, и усилием воли заставил себя умолкнуть.

\- В любом случае, - сказал Гавриил, поднимая сияющий меч и стараясь, несмотря на весь свой грозный вид, быть рассудительным и превыше всего склонным к миру, - не будем тратить время на упрёки. Оба они заслуживают кары. Временно мы с тобой по одну сторону, как бы дико это ни звучало. Есть Слово и Пророчества, и есть Высший Замысел, а в нём ни слова о том, что ангел может пасть только наполовину. Всё или ничего.

\- Демон тоже, - прогудел Вельзевул. – Это же очевидно. Или ты злобен, как тебе и полагается, творишь бесчинства, пакостишь по мере сил, понемногу делаешься всё хуже и хуже – это прилично и нормально, я сам начинал с простого бесёнка, - или изволь туда, наверх. Раскаяние и всё такое. Но смешивать одно с другим?! Безобразие. Полное, абсолютное бесчинство. Ад в бешенстве.

\- Мы тоже не одобряем подобного, - сухо подтвердил Гавриил, подбирая губы и приобретая явное сходство с опытной учительницей младших классов. – Конечно, ваш выродок Кроули в некотором смысле обратился к Свету, но сделано это было через грех, так что не считается. Его должно покарать.

\- Да, - кивнул Вельзевул. – Я затем и здесь. Небольшая проблема. Я не могу туда войти. И ты тоже.

Из комнаты, где сейчас стонали и хрипели в один голос, потянуло запахом мёда и моря. Гавриил зажал нос, Вельзевул сплюнул и прожёг ковёр.

\- Рано или поздно они выйдут оттуда, - без большой уверенности прогнусавил Гавриил. Вельзевул хмыкнул.

\- Ты мало что знаешь о грехе, дружище, - проговорил он самым презрительным тоном. – Странно; ведь предполагается, что ваши воюют с грехами. Как можно победить то, в чём ничего не смыслишь, вот вопрос.

\- Оставь свою софистику, - посоветовал Гавриил, подозрительно вглядываясь в дверь. – Как думаешь, если мы ударим вместе, со всей силы…

\- …может получиться, - закончил Вельзевул и поднял ржавый от крови крюк. За дверью вскрикнули, что-то с грохотом врезалось в стену, откатилось, ударилось снова. Гавриил встал по правую руку от нечаянного союзника и поднял меч.

\- На счёт три, - предупредил он. – И даже не вздумай…

Вельзевул взмахнул крюком и ударил – страшным, чудовищным, ужасающим, поистине адским ударом, способным снести с фундамента весь дом или вынудить вашего соседа заглушить музыку в разгар вечеринки. Словом, то был по-настоящему серьёзный удар, нарочно предназначенный для того, чтобы сбить, сокрушить, смять и растереть в порошок, и сам этот порошок распылить по безграничным просторам мироздания.

Воздух в ужасе расступался перед раскалённым остриём крюка и тут же оказывался на пути огненного меча. По-настоящему разгневанный архангел не пожалел сил и не ударил в грязь лицом; тонкие полоски раскалившегося мироздания обратились в пар, взметнулись по обе стороны клинка и с жалобным шипением исчезли.

В последней точке крюк и меч сошлись, высекли сноп раскалённых добела искр и с жутким грохотом рассыпались в прах.

Невидимая граница, начинавшаяся за дюйм до светлого дерева двери, осталась невозмутима. Вельзевула и Гавриила просто отбросило от неё, и отбросило так, словно преграда была до предела натянутой резинкой от рогатки.

В себя они пришли уже снаружи. Холодное мартовское солнце бесстрастно лилось на мокрую мостовую, сплошь покрытую измятыми чёрными и белыми перьями.

\- Ну вот что, - сказал Вельзевул, садясь и отряхиваясь. – Я бы выпил чего-нибудь.

Гавриил, с некоторым трудом поднявшись с камней, отряхивал одеяние. Нет ничего менее подходящего для лежания на лондонской мостовой, чем длинное одеяние из белоснежной шерсти райских овец, и усилия Гавриила были заранее обречены на провал, однако попытаться он был должен.

\- Не могу поверить, - пробормотал он. – Огненный меч и дьявольский крюк. Не могу поверить…

Вельзевул приложил некоторые усилия, чтобы обратить ржавый от крови доспех в подобие современного костюма и оказался в джинсах, чёрной рубашке с языками пламени на груди и тяжёлых, подбитых железом ботинках.

\- Во что ты там не можешь поверить? – уточнил он, поднимая глаза к окошкам второго этажа. Тонкая занавесь, выбитая ветром наружу, намекающе трепетала.

«Только посмейте», - читалось в её извивах, и Вельзевул, невольно вздрогнув, отвёл взгляд. Гавриил, спешно превращавший измятое одеяние в условно приличный светлый, хотя и не без пятен, костюм, проследил за его взглядом и содрогнулся.

\- Вот в это, - сказал он хрипло. – Его воля. Его рука. Но я не понимаю. Ведь они грешники, теперь начнётся Он знает что! Во что превратится райское воинство, если всякий ангел решит, что всё, чего ему не хватает для счастья – жить во грехе с отродьем нечистого! Это против правил, в конце-то концов!

Вельзевул вздохнул.

\- Знаешь, - пробормотал он, - мне необходимо выпить чего покрепче. Не всякий день встречаешься с Замыслом Его.  

\- Но это против правил, - не в силах успокоиться, повторил Гавриил и взглянул вверх, точно требуя ответа у светлых лондонских небес.

Те остались невозмутимы.

***

\- Дорогой мой, - негодуя, произнёс Азирафель, спускаясь к завтраку. – Я, кажется, просил не портить обстановку. Я сам её выбирал, и…

Кроули перестал слушать. Он был занят кофе, горячим, крепким и густым, точно адская смола, и совершенно не желал портить себе утро. К тому же некоторую часть обстановки они с ангелом портили вместе, и он не видел причины брать всю вину на себя.

\- …ковёр, - донеслось до него сквозь блаженную кофейную горечь. – И что за манера плеваться?

Поутру Азирафель казался… встрёпанным. Да, именно встрёпанным. Так и мерещились встопорщенные перья крылья за спиной, даром что Азирафель приложил все усилия, чтобы выглядеть пристойно.

Трудно выглядеть пристойно, когда всю ночь занимался непотребствами и поутру у тебя ноет всё тело, губы саднят, а шея сплошь покрыта следами поцелуев.

\- Позавтракай, - посоветовал Кроули, притягивая к себе тарелку с наперчёнными колбасками и яичницей, которую обожал. – На голодный желудок у тебя обострение святости.

Азирафель умолк на полуслове и наклонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь.

-  Тебе ничего не кажется? – спросил он неуверенно. – Ещё со вчера.

Кроули, занятый колбасками, помотал головой. Он надеялся, что Азирафель утихнет и перестанет вести себя, как ходячее искушение. Очень сложно думать связно, когда перед тобой честно заслуженный завтрак, а напротив – зацелованный ангел, у которого такие вспухшие губы и такие туманные голубые глаза.

\- Я практически уверен, - упорствовал Азирафель, наливая себе чаю, - что мы что-то пропустили, пока… - он покраснел. – Пока были заняты. Я уверен, что слышал что-то…

\- Не думаю, - отрезал Кроули. – Мы бы и труб страшного суда не услышали, по правде говоря. И что тут могло случиться?

Азирафель сел напротив, тем самым лишив Кроули удовольствия созерцать округлую ангельскую задницу, исключительно удачно обтянутую брюками.

\- Ты разве не чувствуешь? – тихо спросил он, повёл в воздухе ладонью и понял, что не в силах выразить неуклюжими словами царившее вокруг… блаженство? Гармонию? Радость?

Каждое из этих слов было не более чем беспомощной попыткой выразить происходящее. Костылём, позволяющем кое-как передвигаться, но не способном помочь представить, какое наслаждение испытываешь, со всех ног сбегая с холма к дымящейся утром реке.

Что-то неуловимое было в воздухе, и в завернувшемся углу скатерти, и в чае – во всём. Словно кто-то взял и присыпал обычное лондонское утро мелкой пудрой обещанного чуда. Золотистые пылинки таяли на языке, радужный блик в уголке зеркала обещал восторг, в воздухе отчётливо ощущался аромат райских цветов. Азирафель поймал себя на том, что готов пить этот воздух, словно воду из глубокого колодца в жаркий зелёный день, когда каникулы только начались.

Он вздохнул. Порой смертные куда лучше управлялись со словами, чем он сам. Не то чтобы он всерьёз завидовал старику, помнившему о том, как он был мальчиком, взахлёб пившим лето, и умевшему это описать, но… завидовал, да. И в этой зависти не было ничего от греха.

\- Просто весна, - проговорил Кроули. Он расправился с завтраком и смотрел теперь на Азирафеля взглядом, от которого делалось неловко. Голодным. Сладострастным. Откровенным. – Птички, пчёлки, цветочки…

Он замолчал и потянулся к Азирафелю через стол, презрев посуду.

\- Мы бы ведь почувствовали, если бы случилось что-то действительно серьёзное, - забыв о логике, медленно сказал он. – Ведь правда, а?

Азирафель так же медленно кивнул и вдохнул нечто, незримой сладостной дымкой окутавшее внезапно помолодевший за ночь мир.

\- А знаешь, - сказал он без всякой связи с предыдущей темой, - я бы пошёл прогуляться. Съел бы французских вафель в том ресторанчике у парка. Может быть, забрёл бы к Дворкинсу, посмотреть серебро.

\- Пока ты будешь облизываться на своё серебро, - ухмыльнулся Кроули, - я загляну напротив. Давно хотел новый макбук. Что это за жизнь без нового макбука!

\- Ну так… идём? – предложил Азирафель, вставая.

\- Идём, - сказал Кроули, поднимаясь следом и уговаривая себя не распускать руки. Пока что.

И они пошли.

Невидимое нечто накрывало их с головой, таяло и переливалось истолчённым в пыльцу золотом и всеми радугами мира, так что Азирафель далеко не сразу понял, что ресторанчик с французскими вафлями остался позади, и каким-то нечувствительным образом они с Кроули оказались под сводами тонких ветвей, уже проснувшихся, но ещё не успевших покрыться зелёной дымкой.

Он тронул одну из этих веточек в тонком серо-розовом шёлке, и она отозвалась, выстрелив из почки краешком прозрачного зелёного листа.

Кроули вздохнул. Ему было слишком благостно – настолько, что это даже пугало. Может быть, именно потому при виде двух угрюмых фигур в отдалении он испытал неуместное злобное удовлетворение.

Всё сущее не могло быть идеальным. Просто не могло. Это очевидно всякому мыслящему существу: когда речь идёт о сотворённом, всегда найдётся дефект. Можно сколько угодно возносить хвалы и дёргать за струны арф, распевая благодарности за мир, сделанный точно так, как и должно, но если присмотришься повнимательней, всегда найдёшь трещинку, отвалившийся кусочек, до поры до времени таящуюся ошибку. Всегда найдётся что-то или кто-то, кто подпортит тебе всё веселье.

\- Так, - сказал Кроули, останавливаясь и с мрачным удовлетворением осознавая, что полностью готов к драке. Старая выучка. Он совершенно не прилагал к этому усилий, просто в одну сотую секунды собрался в тугую пружину из ярости и готовности крушить и рвать зубами. – Можешь считать меня параноиком, ангел, но это – за нами.

\- По наши души, - согласился Азирафель. Он тоже растерял расслабленность и подобрался в ожидании неприятностей. Кроули никогда не спрашивал, а Азирафель никогда не говорил, но если бы разговор зашёл о том, как устроено мироздание, Азирафель постарался бы объяснить, что в трещинках и дефектах нет ничего катастрофического. Всё дело в том, чтобы помнить: трещинки – всего лишь доказательство того, что сотворённое существует и живо. Растёт, выпускает листья, одевается в кружево из железа или снега, движется, поёт… и каждым своим движением и нотой славит Создателя.

Азирафель не собирался отдавать Кроули без боя. Он понимал, что это очень дурно, но понимал также и то, что Кроули придётся куда хуже, чем ему самому. Что, в конце концов, могло ждать его там, наверху? Заслуженное наказание – и только. А Кроули… даже короткое представление о том, что ждёт в аду провинившегося демона, болью и тошнотой отзывалось в теле. Он видел, что их заметили, что Гавриил уже шагает  к ним, быстро скользя над влажной чёрной землёй, что узкое лицо Вельзевула растрескивается улыбкой, что…

\- Посмотри на это, - совершенно спокойным голосом предложил Кроули. Он указывал куда-то за спину Вельзевулу. Азирафелю на секунду почудилось, что это очередная из его шуточек, что сейчас Кроули попытается сбежать – чертовски разумный поступок, если не принимать в расчёт неизбежную погоню, - но Кроули и в мыслях не имел ничего подобного.

\- Да, - гневно сказал подошедший Гавриил. – Посмотри, что ты натворил. Что вы оба… - он махнул рукой, точно крылом, и Азирафель понял, что Гавриил растерян так же, как рассержен. – Идите, взгляните.

Удивлённый тем, что Гавриил не начал с ходу вырывать его душу, Азирафель подошёл. Вельзевул так и стоял на одном месте, и из его губ доносилось отчётливое многоголосое жужжание. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Кроули, прошипел что-то невразумительное и снова вернулся к созерцанию.

Азирафель опустил взгляд к рыхлой земле и замер. Краем сознания он почувствовал, как Кроули, злобно прошипев что-то в адрес Гавриила, втёрся между ним и Азирафелем. Что-то прожужжал Вельзевул, но и это осталось где-то в стороне, неважным и ненужным обстоятельством, немедленно позабытым.

Тонкий росток выбивался из земли, топырил пару ясных зелёных листьев, и то были листья, чрезвычайно знакомые каждому, кто хотя бы раз бывал в райских кущах. Тем, кто не бывал, они тоже были знакомы.

\- Но как, - простонал Азирафель. Он склонился над юным Древом и тронул наглый, весёлый, прекрасный росток. Тот качнулся, наполнил воздух ощутимой дрожью ожидания – и Азирафелю на миг почудилось, будто всё сущее – совершенно.

Четверо стояли и смотрели. Под их взглядами на Древе появилась ещё одна почка.

Наконец, Гавриил прокашлялся и сумел оторвать взгляд от дрожащего на весеннем ветру ростка.

\- Идёмте отсюда, - сказал он нервно. – Древу ничто не страшно, раз уж проросло, а мы только зря привлекаем к нему внимание. Чем дольше смертные будут считать его просто ещё одним деревом, тем лучше для них.

\- Как з-з-знать, - прозудел Вельзевул, но отступил, оставив на мягкой земле следы тяжёлых ботинок. – Воз-з-з-мож-ж-жно, в этот раз-з-з они его не тронут.

Кроули посмотрел на князя ада с невыразимым презрением.

\- Ты плохо знаешь смертных, - заявил он, взял Азирафеля под локоть и аккуратно задвинул за себя. – А я плохо понимаю, отчего это ты ещё не бросаешься на меня, размахивая крюком.

Азирафель хмыкнул за его спиной.

\- У меня его нет, - хмуро подтвердил Вельзевул. – Временно. И кроме того, даже если бы я попытался…

Гавриил скорбно сложил руки на груди.

\- Пока что вам дарована милость избежать кары и остаться здесь, - проговорил он. – Цените её.

\- Иными словами, - догадался Кроули, - вы уже пытались вытрясти из нас души и не смогли. Ангел, а ведь ты был прав. Я сам чувствую что-то… этакое.

\- Второй шанс, - негромко сказал Азирафель и улыбнулся Кроули. – Замысел Его велик и славен.

\- Ради всего… - Кроули осёкся. – Да перестань ты говорить с заглавных букв через слово!

Он повернулся к Гавриилу и Вельзевулу, стоявшим со  скорбными лицами, и заявил:

\- Знаете, по-моему, тут тесно. Передавайте привет там наверху…

\- И внизу, - добавил Азирафель, предпочитавший справедливость беззаконию. – И знаете, по-моему, нет никакой нужды вмешиваться в Замысел. Вон он, растёт как положено, и кто мы, чтобы ему мешать? Смертные сами разберутся.

Несколько секунд Гавриил молчал, обмениваясь красноречивыми взглядами с Вельзевулом.

\- Но Битва будет, - сказал он, наконец. Вельзевул кивнул.

\- Когда-нибудь очень потом, - безмятежно заявил Азирафель и взял под руку ошеломлённого этой демонстрацией Кроули. - Идём, Аспид.

Кроули послушался. Когда на Азирафеля находил соответствующий стих, только идиот стал бы с ним спорить.

\- Да, - вспомнил он, пройдя пару шагов. – Как насчёт того, чтобы поужинать в Сохо? Отпраздновать победу и всё такое.

\- Если обещаешь не устраивать бесчинств, - мгновенно ответил Азирафель и против всякой логики добавил. – Поцелуй меня.

Кроули послушался. Если верить словам Гавриила, ему только что была дарована высшая милость поступать так, как он сам считает нужным, и было бы просто грешно не воспользоваться ею на все сто.

В конце концов, этот конкретный Замысел был куда веселее предыдущего.


End file.
